Bound by Blood
by ShadowSaberess
Summary: A cloaked stranger comes to the Leaf Village demanding for Kakashi. She doesnt say who she is or what she wants. Tsunade sends them out with a team of backup, but was that a mistake? Or will some good come out of this? REWRITE
**Whats up guys. I didnt like how the original turned out so i decided to rewrite it. Hopefully my ideas will turn out better this way. Enjoy**

* * *

The day started out as normal it could be, for as long as it lasted, which wasn't long at all. It had started out gloomy and miserable, drizzling every now and then. Now the sun shone brightly through the clouds, and the kids too young for the Academy sat in the middle of the paths playing in the mud.

It was practically impossible to get around the screaming children without stepping on toys or little fingers, but for Naruto Uzumaki, nothing was impossible. He had somehow managed to evade the swarm of young children and make it safely to the villages Memorial Stone in the Training Ground.

He punched the air and shouted gleefully. He turned and grinned when he heard the familiar voice of his teammate Sakura. and ran towards the pink haired kunoichi. She allowed him a small hug before leading him back towards the village.

"I heard Tsunade has an awesome mission for us," Naruto laughed.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "That's right, but she's assigned it to everyone from the Rookie 9 to Gai-Sensei's team."

"So whats this mission about anyway?" He crossed his arms behind his head. The arousing scent of Ichiraku Ramen tickled his nose, and his mouth began to water.

Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged him away by his ear. "I think it's some sort of massive delivery."

Naruto nodded, rubbing his sore ear, and gazed around the outside of the Academy, and turned back. A flash of black caught his eye and he looked up to see a girl about his age leaning against a large tree. Her head tilted slightly up and their eyes locked. The twig in her mouth twitched.

"Naruto?" A hand waved in front of his face. "Narutooo?" When he didn't respond Sakura grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the Academy.

"Wait wait!" He pulled back in protest.

"What now!"

"I saw someone." He turned his head and looked around. In the stranger's place however was only his sensei, Kakashi.

"Greetings, fellow companions!" He said with a wave.

"Good morning, Sensei," Sakura replied with a slight bow of her head. "Any news on this big mission?"

Kakashi grunted and fell in step beside them. "It will have to wait. We've been ordered to the Hokage's office immediately."

The two groaned as Kakashi changed their course and led the way up the winding steps to Tsunade's office.

The door was slightly ajar, and through the crack they could hear Tsunade's stressed voice. With a knock they stepped through.

A lean figure in a dark cloak was pacing back and forth in front of the desk, Shizune watching carefully while Tsunade sat rubbing her temples, eyes closed.

"Is he here yet? This is driving me crazy!" She groaned loudly.

Clearing his throat Kakashi stepped forward. "I am here My Lady."

The pacing figure turned on its heel to eye Kakashi.

Tsunade slammed her fists down. "Well it's about time! This deranged lunatic barged in here and demanded to see you. She wouldn't leave until you came and took out all the shinobi that came in here. I don't know what the deal is Kakashi but you better fix this!"

He had his hands up in surrender. "Take is easy Lady Hokage all will be alright." He took a step towards the stranger.

Her face was barely visible through the shadows on her face. All he could make out was the bright green hue of her eyes, her pupils the size of tiny ice chips. She was small, lean and slightly shorter than Naruto.

Kakashi shook his head. "My apologies Lady Tsunade, but I'm not quite sure what is going on either."

She stood up straighter. "Kakashi."

He tilted his head in thought. After a moment he shrugged. "Dunno who you are. Sorry!"

The girl sighed. "I came for you Kakashi. And I'm not leaving without you."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know who you are."

The girl shook her head. "You know me. Apparently you can't remember me with all that porn you're ready."

There were a few snorts. Kakashi coughed uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Since you put it that way. . . Sure. I'll go with you."

"Kakashi," Tsunade warned. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm sure. I don't sense any hostile intentions coming from this young lady."

Sakura leaned over to whisper in Naruto's ear. "He's bluffing. I see him shaking."

Naruto snickered.

Tsunade nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "Very well then. I trust your judgement. However, I want you to go with more backup. All of you go prepare to leave and once you are ready you can meet up at the front gate."

* * *

An hour has passed since Team 7 departed the Hokage's office. Naruto and Sakura stood waiting with the impatiently pacing girl at the front gate.

After a few choice words under her breath she sat herself down in the dirt with her head down. Another hour passed.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, with a loud cheerful shout Kakashi and his backup team strolled merrily towards the gate.

Might Gai. Rock Lee. Shikamaru Nara. Shino Aburame. Kiba Inuzuka and his faithful partner Akamaru.

The girl stood slowly, eyeing them each one by one. "Interesting choices."

Gai walked over and looked down on her. "And might you have a name? You enter so mysteriously into our lives and don't even have the courtesy to mention a name?"

She just grunted and turned on her heel. "We are wasting time here. I was kind enough to wait for your comrades Kakashi. Now we take our leave."

"You don't even want to know our names?" Kiba snorted.

"I already know who you all are. Now let's go."


End file.
